Little Miss Shy
Little Miss Shy is the ninth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Little Miss Shy is dark blue with black hair like Miss Whoops and rosy pink cheeks. Little Miss Shy is afraid of everything, and hardly goes out. She grows her own food in the garden. One day she receives an invitation to Mr. Funny's party, and keeps changing her mind about whether or not to go. Then Mr. Funny arrives and carries her to the party, where she begins to have fun and meets Mr. Quiet, who used to be shy like her. It is the ninth book. Voice Actresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Timide (French) *Dona Timida (Spanish) *Unsere Susi Schüchtern (German) *Η Κύριος Ντροπαλή (Greek) *害羞小姐 (Taiwan) *부끄럼양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Funny * Mr. Quiet (Was light brown in the book but was green instead of light brown on TV) (also on cover, saying "Hello.") * Postman * Mr. Strong (on TV) * Mr. Mischief (on TV) * Mr. Dizzy (on TV) * Mr. Small (Spoke on TV, didn't speak in book) Pictures Only * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Bump * Mr. Happy * Mr. Silly * Mr. Small * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Tickle Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Selfish *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *He...Hello, Little Miss Shy (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV)(cameo) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV)(Mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (TV) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Shy and the Fairy Godmother Counterparts *Cassie (Dragon Tales, both are shy). *Amy (MySims Kingdom, Nintendo DS, both are shy), *Inky (Pac-Man, both are blue and shy), *Amarillo the Hedgehog (The Wonderful World of Rojo, Both are shy. Amarillo has a blue bow on her head, not Miss Shy), *Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both are shy), *Cindy Bear (Hanna-Barbera, both are shy), *Duchess the Elelmelon (Chowder, Duchess is afraid of being juiced), *Pippers (Harpo and his Friends, both are shy), *Austin (The Backyardigans, both are shy), *Hinata Hyuga (Naruto, both are shy), *Flora (Winx Club, both are shy), *Bob The Tomato (VeggieTales, both are shy), *Igglepiggle (In The Night Garden, both are blue and they're shy), *Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, both are shy), *Flameslinger (Skylanders, both have blue and they're shy sometimes), *Gill Grunt (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and they're shy sometimes but Gill Grunt is shy on meeting new people), *Molly (The Railway Series, both are shy), *Pop Fizz (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and they're shy sometimes), *Stealth Elf (Skylanders Series and Skylanders Cartoon, both have blue and they're shy), *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are shy), *Eileen (Regular Show, both are shy), *Zig Zag Zebra (Letterland, both are shy), *Shy Sophie (Little Monsters, both are shy), *Munch the Tortoise (Bump the Elephant, both are shy), *Yukiho Hagiwara (Idolmaster, both are shy and easily scared), *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers, they are blue and cute), *Wysteria (My Little Pony, they're both shy), *Nana and Cinnamon (Megaman X Command mission, Both girls are very shy), *Young MacGuffin (Brave, both are shy), *Molly Collins (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are shy), *Shy (Beautiful Katamari, Katamari Forever, both are blue same name "shy"), *Momoka (Sgt Frog, both are shy and have blue), *Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop, both are blue and they're shy), *Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh, both are shy), *Shyness (Until We Hug Again, both are shy), *Young Sasuke Uchiha (Mikayla's Words, both are shy), *Britney Spears (Mikayla's Words 2002, both are shy), *Stephanie Vitorino (Mikayla And Friends, both are shy), *Baby Bop (Barney And Friends, both are shy), *Moonbeam The Kitty (Friendship Forever Friends, both are blue and they're both shy), *Lucky The Indian Princess (Miles "Tails" Prower, both are shy), *Emma Huckberry (The Beach Buddies, both are shy), *Susan Harris (Mikayla's Words Adventures In Mikaylaville, both are shy), *Vanellope von Sweetz (Wreck-It Ralph, both are shy), *Zoe (Mikayla's Words Sesame Street, both are shy), *Rarity The Magic Unicorn (Cuddle-Uppets, both are shy), *Aqua The Mergirl (Mikayla's Words Colors, both are shy), *Meledy Bubble Gum (Shake It Up!, both are shy), *Shikamaru Nara (Mikayla's Words, both are shy sometimes), *Sleepyhead (Fairy Tale Girls/Mikayla's Words Fairy Tales, both are shy), *Shikamaru The Kitty (Tummy Stuffers, both are shy), *Wakko Warner (Animaniacs Warner Adventures, both are shy), *Tiffy The Poodle (Mikayla The Musical, both are shy sometimes), *Lan (Lagrange Three Girls One Adventure, both are shy), *Raul Miranda (Mikayla's Words 2014, both are shy), *Samurai (Tiny Toon Mikaylas, both are shy), *Love Bug The Ladybug (Seat Pets, both are shy), *Malachi Mouse (Mikayla's Mall Pals, both are blue and they're both shy), *Violet Parr (The Incredibles, both are shy), *Badger (Franklin the Turtle, both are shy), *Shin Koyamada (Mikayla and Shin, both are shy), *Fox McCloud (Mikayla's Words 2007, both are shy), *Mr. Triumphbeat The Bird (Mr. Saxobeat, both are shy), *Berry (Palace Pets, both are shy), *Gracie The Sea Lion (The FIRM Kids), both are shy), *Morikubo Showtaro (Mikayla's Words 2014), both are shy), *Samurai Delight (Mikayla and Friends), both are shy), *Juniper Lee (Mikayla's Words 2014), both are shy), *Hippity The Jumping Frog (Stretchkins, both are shy), *Whi-Two (Pokemon Special, both are shy), *Sammy Leopard (The Musical Gang, both are blue and they're shy), *Vixen (Mikayla's Reindeer Movie, both are shy), *Mr. Han (The Karate Kid (2010), both are shy). * Zephyrhills (MikaylaLand Tales, both are shy) * Archie The Bear (Dr. Doolittle 2, both are shy sometimes) * Seashell Shy (MikaylaLand Tales Beach Buddies, both are shy) * Coco Key (MikaylaLand Tales Beach Buddies, both are shy sometimes) * Bayou (Palace Pets, both are shy) Trivia * She is friends with Mr. Quiet. * She only dislikes Mr. Uppity because he hurts her feelings. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Oval characters Category:1981 introduces Category:1980's introduces Category:Characters with Hair Category:Nudes